


Smoke Signals

by mimosa-supernova (FourCatProductions)



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Cannabis, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Shameless Smut, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourCatProductions/pseuds/mimosa-supernova
Summary: The boys spend some quality time together. Written for Kinktober 2018.





	Smoke Signals

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Day 5 (shotgunning) and Day 22 (hand jobs). Have some Sambastian smut, on the house.

“Are you sure we should be doing this?”

“No one’s lived here for like a million years. We’re cool, trust me.” The window frame squeaked when it gave, ancient wood soft with rot, and Sam pried it the rest of the way open. He shot Sebastian a grin over his shoulder. “See? It wants us to come in.”

“Weirdo,” Sebastian said, but there was no bite to it. “Fine. Let’s make it quick though. I have to get back to work.”

“Can’t even take an hour to spend with your boyfriend. I see how it is.” Sam swung his leg over the sill and climbed inside, sneezing when the dust hit his nose. The old farmstead had been deserted ever since its previous occupant was laid to rest, and it looked the part, dank and still. He clicked on his flashlight. The beam cut through the gloom, illuminating a rickety table and a bed frame tucked into the corner along one wall and a threadbare rug in front of the fireplace. No other furnishings remained. “Perfect.”

“Oh yeah.” Sebastian shut the window behind them, coughing. “This is real romantic.”

“I know.” Sam leaned over and planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek. “Did you bring the bong?”

“No, I told my mom I was just going for a walk, and it’d look weird if I brought my backpack. You know how nosy she is.” Sebastian dug a crumpled baggie and a lighter out of his jeans, along with a pack of cigarettes. A pair of joints sat at the bottom. “Rolled these instead.”

“Sweet.” More dust puffed up from the rug when Sam flopped on it, unzipping his backpack. “I brought snacks and Joja-Cola, plus that weird sparkling water stuff you like.”

“Wow,” Sebastian said dryly, sitting down across from him. “I’m overwhelmed by your generosity.”

“Anything for you, babe.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes and lit up.

The next several minutes passed in comfortable silence, smoke curling around their fingers as they traded the joint back and forth. A faint haze lingered in the air. Now that Sam’s eyes had adjusted to the dark, he kept sneaking peeks at Sebastian, who stared off at nothing, lost in his own thoughts. Sebastian, his boyfriend. It still made his stomach feel weird whenever he remembered, but in a good way. Not that being best friends wasn’t awesome, but now they were best friends who held hands and did sexy stuff sometimes, which was even more awesome. Like the other night. He shifted in place, swallowing, and Sebastian looked at him with a little smirk like he could tell what Sam was thinking. He held out the joint, but Sam shook his head.

“I’m good.”

“You always tap out at the end.”

“It’s too harsh,” Sam complained. “And I always burn my fingers. I need those for guitar.”

“Wuss,” Sebastian said. Sam was about to retort that at least he wasn’t scared of clowns – he remembered Abigail’s eighth birthday party – but then Sebastian got up, and the next thing Sam knew there was a solid weight in his lap as his boyfriend straddled his hips. He blinked.

“Uh… hi.”

“Hey,” Sebastian said, one arm twining around Sam’s neck. The smirk was back. “Is this cool?”

“Yeah,” Sam stammered, watching him take a long, slow drag on the joint. The cherry flared, bright orange in the gloom. “Yeah, it’s… yeah. Totally cool.”

“Good,” Sebastian said, strained, and kissed him.

There was nothing chaste about it. It was firm and deep and Sam opened his mouth without thinking, his hands coming to rest on Sebastian’s waist. Smoke flooded his lungs as Sebastian breathed into him, fingers sliding into his hair. His head spun. For a moment, there was nothing but Sebastian – Sebastian’s mouth on his, the smell of his hair in Sam’s nose, his thighs pressing into Sam’s sides – and then he was gone, wisps of smoke escaping when he pulled back. Sam bunched his fists in the sides of his boyfriend’s hoodie, the fabric soft from wear.

“Dude,” he said, voice cracking. Sebastian shrugged and held up the joint.

“Are you gonna help me finish this, or what?”

 

Halfway through the second one and Sam knew he was ruined; there was no way he was ever going to be able to smoke a joint again without remembering the way Sebastian ran his thumb over Sam’s lower lip before each hit, affectionate and possessive all at once. He was always so deliberate, so precise in his movements, and this was no different, long fingers cradling the back of Sam’s skull as smoke passed between them. Sam’s head spun, drifting pleasantly in the cool darkness of the farmhouse. He was hard, half from the pot and half from Sebastian, and a groan escaped him when his boyfriend shifted in his lap, rubbing against him. He leaned in for another kiss, but Sebastian shook his head and pulled back, looking faintly amused. Sam pouted.

“You’re killing me, man.”

“I’m not taking my pants off in here. I don’t want tetanus.”

“Jerk.” Sam slid his thumbs through Sebastian’s belt loops, palming his hips. When he spread his thighs, his dick nudged Sebastian’s ass again, a little jolt of pleasure shooting up his spine. “Why you gotta be such a tease?”

“No idea what you’re talking about,” Sebastian said, straight-faced. He hit the joint one last time, then stubbed it out on the floorboards. Sam slumped against the wall, grumbling as Sebastian climbed out of his lap to sit next to him. In response, Sebastian turned his head and stole the protest from his lips with another kiss, even as he undid Sam’s belt.

“I thought you said you weren’t gonna take your pants off.”

“I’m not.”

The zipper rasped, and Sam shivered when Sebastian’s lips moved to his neck, heartbeat stuttering. Hands freed him from the confines of his boxers. Sebastian had nice hands, warm and callused, and Sam’s head lolled back when one stroked him lightly, the other cradling his balls. The head of his dick was already wet, and he sucked in a breath when Sebastian rubbed it with his thumb, smearing slick across his skin.

“You really like that, huh? Me shotgunning you.” Sam nodded furiously, face burning. Sebastian pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, nuzzling into his cheek. “Guess I’ll have to do it more often.”

“Fuck,” Sam said, which was the extent of what he could manage at the moment. And then there was nothing but Sebastian again, his body hot where it was pressed into Sam’s side, his hair tickling Sam’s jaw, fingertips hitting the sensitive underside of Sam’s dick with each stroke. Even though it had only been a few months since they’d started dating, he’d already learned what worked, the exact rhythm and pressure that made stars burst behind Sam’s eyelids and drove him out of his head, and he used it now, squeezing and caressing until Sam was rock-hard and aching in his hands. Their breath mingled, ragged. “ _Fuck_ – “

“Yes?” Sebastian asked, all false innocence. Sam’s cock jerked and throbbed against his palm, dripping.

“Please…” It came out as a moan. Sebastian bit his earlobe, soft enough to be playful.

“Please what?”

It took Sam a minute to find the words, still high and lost in a haze; they kept skittering away before he could get them out. “ _Please,_ ” he begged, gasping when Sebastian kissed his neck again. “I can’t – I want – “

“Fuck you’re sexy.” Sebastian slid his free hand under Sam’s shirt, stomach twitching where he touched bare skin. “I wanna watch you come.”

Sam’s toes curled in his shoes, goosebumps rippling across his skin. There was no more conscious thought. Just his muscles straining and hips rocking as he fucked into Sebastian’s fist, panting in time with each thrust. He could feel his orgasm building, but it still caught him off-guard when it hit, and then Sebastian ducked down and Sam was coming into the wet heat of his mouth, fists clenched against the wall and eyes screwed shut. His mind went blank.

“Holy shit,” he said when he could speak again, voice scratchy. Sebastian sat back and gave him the smile that was Sam’s alone, sweet and a little shy, like he hadn’t just jerked his boyfriend off in an abandoned house.

“Feel better?”

“Yeah.” Sam exhaled. His legs felt like rubber, wobbly and weak. “Fuck. How are you so good at that?”

“I’m a quick study.” Sebastian pushed the sleeve of his sweatshirt up with his clean hand, checking his watch. “We should probably go soon, though. It’s getting late.”

“But what about you?”

Not all of Sam’s come had made it into Sebastian’s mouth. Some of it had dripped down his cock, while a few more streaks glistened on Sebastian’s fingers. He raised them to his mouth and licked them clean, watching Sam’s face intently. Sam stared back, biting his lip. His dick gave an exhausted little twitch.

“Don’t worry,” Sebastian said, eyes gone half-lidded with satisfaction. “I’m sure you’ll make it up to me.”


End file.
